


Discouraged Never

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, cisgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a friend's birthday, this is cisgirl Kurt and Blaine during sorority recruitment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used my sorority, but it isn't really Chi O-specific (other than one reference). Also not endorsed by Chi Omega.

Blair Anderson was nervous.

She had been excited to go to college, to leave Ohio behind and start a new chapter of her life away from her over-protective parents and the sheltered halls of Crawford Country Day, her all-girls private high school. And through the anxiety of moving to a new place and having to make all new friends, Blair was slowly finding a place for herself at school. But then her new fledgling friends were all talking about sorority rush, now known as recruitment, and which houses they wanted to join. Blair had never really thought about joining a sorority, but she loved the idea of making a strong group of friends. It all felt vaguely reminiscent of her time in her old glee club, where her vibrant performer’s personality could shine and where she felt accepted and happy for the first time in her adolescence. So on a whim Blair decided to go for it and try rushing.

But despite all the positive reasons for going through recruitment, Blair was still overwhelmingly nervous. The first few days were a blur of conversations and way too many brightly colored outfits. Now it was nearing the end of the rush week and Blair had one more house to go to that day.

Now Blair was a fairly modest person. She knew that she was smart, and she knew without a doubt that she could sing like nobody’s business. And, as evident by her easy way with people, and despite her deep-seated anxiety and self-consciousness, Blair was an amazing conversationalist and a charmer. She made friends easily. But even so, trying to impress a bunch of older girls and charm her way into a house was terrifying. And, for the first time in years, she was suddenly scared that if the girls inside knew the truth about her, about how she was different, that they wouldn’t want her.

But Blair was not going to back down. Standing in front of of her last house, a sorority called Chi Omega, She took a deep breathe and remembered her older brother Cooper’s words to her on her first day of high school all those years ago: Courage.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Kate Hummel was exhausted.

She thought that recruitment had been tiring last year as a Potential New Member, but this year as an active sister made her realize how wrong she was. After months of planning and endless hours of set-up, then clean-up, and constant conversations with an endless number of freshmen girls, Kate was ready to collapse. But this was one of the last parties of the week, and Kate was never one to give up. Recruitment was important. Kate loved her house and wanted to make sure that they got a great batch of girls, of new sisters. So instead of running to her room, throwing on her pajamas, and curling up with her body pillow and some DVRed Bachelorette, she gritted her teeth and turned on a bright smile for the Potential New Members.

If there was one thing Kate knew, it was how to impress. Though some kids at her high school had accused her of being an ice queen, Kate preferred to think of herself as refined and sophisticated. She was a former cheerleader, a former glee-club member, an aspiring fashion designer, an accomplished martial artist (she was deadly with her sais) and she could take apart and re-assemble a car engine in under an hour. She knew she was better than most of the neanderthals in her old high school, especially the jokes that had drooled over her and then mocked her as a prude for her refusals, not realizing that lesbian was more than just a plot device for a crude porno.

Yes, Kate was out and proud, something that had worried her momentarily before her own recruitment last year, but she soon realized that she had left the blatant homophobia of her hometown behind and was in a more accepting place. And now that she was in a place where she finally felt at home, amongst other women who cared about her, shared her interests, and never judged her, she felt it was her duty not only to help her house grow, but to help new girls find a home there.

Sure, Kate wasn’t exactly an idealist, but she was certainly an optimist.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Blair didn’t see Kate right away, but from the moment she laid eyes on the older girl she couldn’t look away. Blair had been mid-sentence with a sister, telling a story about her older brother’s disastrous attempts at commercial auditions, when she heard a loud yet lyrical laugh from across the room and first got a glimpse of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

This girl had long chestnut hair with the subtlest hints of blonde highlights. Her hair was styled impeccably, shining in the light of the living room, and her bangs were swept across her forehead like a model on the cover of Vogue. Her clothes were clearly designer and they clung to her figure perfectly. Around her neck was a stylish scarf that Blair recognized as being a McQueen. She was slim but obviously strong, taller than Blair and with broad shoulders and porcelain skin. Blair stared with wide eyes, falling hard and fast for this perfect vision.

Of course, the sister she had been talking to noticed the distraction.

“Oh, that’s Kate! She’s great, she’s the fashionista of the house.”

Blair finally pulled her eyes away to look at the active. “… Kate?”

The sister smiled. “Yeah. She’s a sweetheart. Well, she can be a bitch sometimes, but only when she’s really fighting for something. She’s actually one of the sweetest girls in the house. Oh, you said you were in glee club, right? So was Kate! She’s always singing around the house, she’s really good.”

Blair looked back towards Kate, once again transfixed. The active wasn’t oblivious, she could see the hearteyes the Potential New Member was shooting at her sister.

“Do you want to meet her?”

Blair turned back with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing like a fish on land.

“Oh! um… uh… I…”

“It’s totally cool.” She stood up and waved her hand in the air. “Kate!”

Kate, who had been walking aimlessly to the doorway, turned toward her name, smiled, and walked over.

The active turned back to Blair.

“Blair, I’d like you to meet my sister Kate. Kate, this is Blair. She was also in her high school’s glee club!”

The active gave a wink to Kate before leaving the girls alone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kate had no idea why Alison had called her over at first. There was a protocol to these sort of events, but Alison was a senior, she knew what she was doing, and she was also one of Kate’s good friends.

But then Kate took a good look at the girl in front of her and realized that she owed Alison a hell of a lot.

This girl, Blair, was gorgeous. She was petite and curvy, with giant expressive hazel eyes and flawless olive skin. She had thick black curly hair that she had attempted to style but was style flowing naturally with just enough frizz to look wild and sexy. She wore a white blouse under a white and blue striped v-neck sweater with a bright blue skirt, white top siders, and had a large blue bow in her hair. Kate wasn’t sure how fashionable the outfit was, but it looked amazing on Blair, hugging her curves and contrasting beautifully with her skin tone.

And when Blair smiled up at Kate, she knew she had fallen hard and fast for this girl without having shared a word.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was Kate who spoke first.

“So glee. I loved my club. We were sort of a rag-tag team of misfits, but lovable nonetheless. We actually made it to Nationals my senior year. What was your club like?”

Blair blinked, trying to compose herself. But she was an Anderson, and a Crawford girl, so she knew how to stay in control. She smiled as she replied.

“Well, I went to an all-girls private school, so we weren’t exactly misfits. We were an a aapella group, it was all harmonies and schoolgirl uniforms. We never made it past sectionals, but we did perform at quite a few nursing homes.” She figured it couldn’t hurt to talk herself up. “And, um, well, I was sort of the lead soloist my last two years.”

Kate seemed suitably impressed. “Wow, that’s awesome! I had to fight for every solo I got. My best friends were in glee with me and we were all divas. It’s a wonder we ever got anything done.”

The conversation between the girls flowed easily from that point on. They talked about their favorite musicals (Wicked), their favorite TV shows (bad reality was a guilty pleasure for both of them), their love of fashion (McQueen had been mourned by both of them), and the cultural wasteland that was rural Ohio (“oh my gosh, we lived so close!” “We could have met!”).

As the party began to wind down, their conversation grew more serious.

“Kate… why do you like being in a sorority?”

“Honestly? Well, I loved my friends back home, and I love my family. It was just my dad and I for years, and he’s the best dad a kid could ask for. It wasn’t easy, but he did his best and he was always there for me. But I never felt like I belonged there. My friends never seemed to understand, and I spent most of my time dreaming of getting out. I love my old friends, but there was so much drama and in-fighting and even judgement. But since joining Chi O…. everyone here really does support everyone else. I feel completely comfortable here, completely at ease. No one cares that I can be an “ice queen” or that I like cars or do martial arts while dressing fabulously. They don’t try to label me as anything more than a sister. They accept me for me. And being a gay kid from Ohio… that feels pretty great.”

Blair sucked in a breath. She hadn’t known Kate for long at all, but she had the desire to open up to this girl.

“I… um… I know how that feels. I love my friends back home, and I felt that they accepted me, but I never felt comfortable being me. I always put on a smile and danced around like I didn’t care about anything, but… I got bullied at my middle school. For being nerdy and… different. And my parents sort of expected me to be their precious little girl, to be perfect, but I just couldn’t do that. And… the whole gay thing… well, like you said, it’s pretty hard to feel comfortable being a gay kid in Ohio….”

Kate’s eyes widened for a moment, but then immediately softened as she smiled warmly at Blair. The younger girl looked up and returned the smile. Neither spoke for a moment. Then Kate turned to a nearby end table and grabbed [a piece of paper](http://farm1.staticflickr.com/126/343424228_d0ef382ab3.jpg).

“This is our symphony. A sister wrote it about a hundred years ago, right before her initiation. It’s kind of an extended motto of what it means to be a Chi Omega. I guess it’s a little cheesy, especially the stuff about being “lovable rather than popular.” But it’s also pretty encouraging. I love it, actually. I have a copy of it hanging next to my mirror, sort of a reminder. Anyway, this is my favorite line. I think you like it.”

Kate pointed to a spot on the page and Blair read the words aloud:

“Discouraged never.”

She smiled up at the older girl. “I like that. It’s kind of like what my older brother used to tell me when I got scared as a kid. Courage.”

Kate smiled widely, her eyes crinkling slightly at the edges. “Yep. Kind of the same thing. Having courage, not being discouraged.”

An active across the room interrupted the moment, announcing to the room that the party would be ending soon.

Blair thought for a moment, taking a deep breath, and gathering all the courage she had.

“Kate… I… I think I would really like it here.”

Kate smiled, knowing she couldn’t really respond to that, but thinking the same thing.

Blair continued. “But I was wondering… if I did end up here… what are the rules about sisters… um… asking other sister on dates?”

Kate’s smiled knowingly, a glint in her eye. She reached out and grabbed Blair’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Hmm… no rules that I know of. But maybe, just to be safe, you could ask me now, before the bids go out.”

 


	2. What a Girl Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this sequel drabble as a holiday gift for a friend.  
> Blair and Kate during Pledge Mom Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place during Big Sis week, which happens before a new member is initiated. Basically a Big (or Pledge Mom) is assigned to a new member (Little, or Pledge Baby) by a mutual desire but her identity is unknown to the new member for the first week, when she is showered with gifts and swag. At the end of the week there’s a revelation where she finds out who her Big is. A Big is like a mentor, or at least a close friend in the chapter. No, Kate is not Blair’s Big.
> 
> Also, they do mention the idea of dating a sorority sister. It’s not against any rules, but it does depend on the vibe of the house. I have heard of it happening, and while it feels weird in theory, it’s never weird in practice. Though no one would date a sister in my own chapter right now, it has happened in other houses and chapters.

“And then he pulled out a Cosmo and started reading the, you know, the romance novel excerpt in the back? He was basically reading really bad porn!”

Wendy started laughing at the awkward memory, the other girls at the table joining her. Blair giggled as well at her friend’s story, glad that she’d been in the library last night instead of the dorm and hadn’t been pulled into Wendy’s room with some of their friends.

Blair and her dorm friends were currently eating lunch, sharing stories of their various Big Sis Weeks. Wendy, who had joined a different sorority then Blair, had been sent a water polo player by her Big to read her a naughty bedtime story. Other girls had similar experiences: Nikki’s Big sent a barbershop quartet to serenade her at dinner the night before, Jenny’s Big had sent a basketball player with roses and dessert, and Dabney’s Big had sent a her coffee via a cute guy in her Econ class.

It wasn’t that Blair was having a bad week. On the contrary. The first day she found her door completely covered with streamers and posters of her favorite TV shows and movies, with signs that read “your Big loves you” and “Chi O loves Blair.” She’d been left pounds of candy and more Chi O swag than she knew what to do with. There had been coffee waiting for her in her first class as well, but it was handed to her by another sorority sister in the class. This morning she’d found piles of old Chi O t-shirts. But Blair was pretty nervous. All of her friends had had some sort of present from their Bigs that involved men. It seemed customary for Bigs on campus to send men to read to or serenade or simply be ogled at by the Littles. This would’ve been fine, except that Blair had zero interest in any men. But not everyone at her school knew that. Her good friends did, and she knew a few girls in her new sorority did, but she had no way of knowing for sure if her Big did, or how she’d take it. Sure, Blair’s Facebook listed her as interested in women, and there was no way her Big hadn’t Facebook stalked her, but she was still anxious. Would her Big send her a woman? How weird would that be?

Not to mention the fact that she hadn’t heard from Kate all week.

The two had hit it off during recruitment, and had an amazing coffee date afterwards. Since Blair got her bid, the two had texted and talked constantly, and had gone out a few times as well. She’d been concerned, of course, that it would be weird to date someone in her house, but Kate promised there were no rules against it.

“It all depends on the vibe of the house. Heck, there’s a fraternity here with more than one couple within the house. Some girls think it’s weird to date a sister. I say it depends on the girl.”

She’d winked then, causing Blair to blush. Oh yeah, she was falling fast for the older girl, fast and hard.

But the last time they’d spoken had been just before Big Sis Week, and Blair was starting to worry.

**

When Blair checked her e-mail after class that afternoon, she found a message from her Big:

From: BlairsBig@gmail.com

To: BDAnderson@gmail.com

Blair!

Be sure to be in your room tonight at 8:30. I’ve checked, your roomie will be out studying until 11:30. I’ve got a little gift coming for you. You may want to open this one alone ;)

-Your Big

**

By 8:15, Blair was pacing her dorm room trying to work off the nerves. Her iTunes was playing in the hopes that she could perform out her jitters, but even singing on her bed into her hairbrush hadn’t helped much. Her biggest fear was the there’d be some huge jock at the door. Or even worse, some big-haired bimbo meant to appease her “interests.”

Blair sat down on her bed with a huff. Everyone else got to have an amazing week, why couldn’t she?

It was at that moment that someone knocked on her door. Whoever they were, they were early.

“Just a sec!” Blair yelled before taking a fortifying breath. “Here goes nothing.” She whispered to herself before standing and walking to the door.

Anything she may have said flew away the moment Blair saw who was in her doorway.

“Kate!”

“Surprise!” Kate Hummel walked into Blair’s room, two huge and overstuffed Chi O totes in her hands. “I come bearing gifts!”

“You’re… you’re not my Big, right?”

“Of course not! For one, if I were I’d have to keep it a surprise until revelation tomorrow night. But no, I’m just… well, I’m a little present from your Big.”

Blair cocked her head. “A present?”

“Sure. Some Littles get hot guys, you get me.”

“So a hot girl.” Blair responded before she could stop herself.

Kate smiled. “Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, your Big sent along some other stuff, too. Some more shirts, some little owl things, I think there’s a bottle of wine in the bottom of the bigger bag…”

“Is that it?” Blair asked, taking the bags from Kate and putting them on her desk.

“My, aren’t we greedy all of a sudden.”

Blair rolled her eyes. “No, it’s just that the other girls all got, you know, bedtime stories or serenades or things like that from their… hot visitors.” Feeling a little bold, Blair grabbed Kate’s hand, swinging it between them.

“Sorry, no songs or stories. At least not from your Big. I sort of… suggested to her that she’d be the nicest Big in the world if she sent me to you, and that you’d definitely have a good night.”

Blair raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Kate nodded, stepping into Blair’s space and wrapping her arms around Blair’s shoulders.

“Mmhmm.”

She leaned in, giving Blair a brief but firm kiss. Blair could taste a hint of something flowery, most likely Kate’s chapstick or maybe her perfume.

“Oh.” Blair breathed oh after Kate pulled back, the two still wrapped in an embrace.

“Um, Blair? I know that next week you’re getting initiated, and we’re sort of going to be Sisters, or whatever.”

“Yeah. That’s not weird, right?”

“No, I told you, it doesn’t have to be. Anyway, I was wondering… if maybe you also wanted to be my girlfriend?”

Kate bit her bottom lip, looking nervous. Blair smiled, leaning her forehead against Kate’s.

“Wow, my Big totally wins. The other girls got sent stupid guys, but I got sent a girlfriend.”

Kate rolled her eyes before moving back in for another kiss.


End file.
